Blood Covered Day
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: Tsunade has a house fool of troubled teen boys and keeps them in line... What they're bringing strays home now and blond one's at that cover in blood... Rated for a bunch of reasons, sexual stuff, lang, etc.


Blood Covered Day

Chapter 1: Again

It was warm, the sun had long ago set and the wind was light not causing any harm, the boy sitting on the rock near the ocean was enjoying the view of the night sky scattered with golden stars and the quiet of being alone. His home was always loud with his foster brothers and foster mother screaming all the time. The woman was always taking in teens as if they were stray cats or something. Thankfully she never took in small children, she hated kids. She did though take in teens since she had been left when she was one and knew how hard it was to find someone who cared when no one else did.

Living with her was not easy though, in fact Itachi wondered if he would rather be out on the streets. She made everyone do chores, and no they didn't get paid for them, everyone had to get decient grades in school and if caught skipping your ass was busted – Tsunade believed in spanking and she sure had one hell of a hand, no matter if you were 12 – 19 she'd bend you over her knee in a second. Itachi had received a well few of her smacks and didn't care to remember that he had felt like crying from the pain she inflicked on his ass.

His cell phone rung and the raven haired boy looked at it, he answered and was not so thrilled to hear Kisame's voice on the other end. "Itachi, were you at man?"

"Hn." Itachi replied looking at his painted nails.

"Shit man, you know how late you are? Ma's flippin out."

"I'll be back." Itachi replied dryly. He had no doubt she would forgive him once she relized the date.

"When?!"

"Soon." With that the boy hung up and gave a sigh, hell no one was around to hear it right? Wrong.

A groan was his reply, not to far off to his left. Itachi stood and walked over, knowing if this was a horror movie someone would be screaming he was a dumbass and he needed to just go the other way!!

The 17 year old boy kneled and placed a hand on the smaller forum of a person, he shook them gently and received yet another groan. He noticed his hands were wet. Itachi's brows became close as he was confussed by this, they were to far away for the boy to have gotten wet from the waves. Itachi pulled his phone back out and opened it, letting his wet free hand hold the light over his wet fingers.

Blood.

Itachi groaned in his head, he was a dumbass, he should have just gotten up and walked away. Now not only did he have to deal with the fact that blood on his hands brought memories back to him, he also had to deal with the boy in front of him, after all he could not let the man lay there... he could if he hadn't gotten a look at the blood covered boy. He was stunning, golden hair and tan skin, though wearing the unsightly color of orange.

Itachi pocketed his cell phone, giving a slight moment to think he could catch AIDS from the blood on his hands and soon to be over his body, he lifted the blond up as easy as he did the weights at school and started back to his 'home'. No one noticed as he carried a blood covered boy up the streets, after all in this day and age no one really cared. Why should they? It wasn't them after all.

Itachi knocked on the front door with his foot, his hands were full after all. It opened to reviel and very pissed off lighter blond woman, about to yell at him until she saw the boy in his arms. She shut her open mouth and took the child from Itachi, with ease as she was mothering almost a dozen teens who had to be put in their place, she headed to the kitchen and ordered Itachi to clean off the table he did so and she sat the boy on it, looking him over for the wounds.

A few here and there wounds were all she found, nothing to cause all the blood. She blinked and gave Itachi a look. "Where'd you get this?"

"The beach." Itachi replied watching his 'mother'.

"Did you see what happened?"

"No."

"He looks fine, a few cuts and bruises, I have no idea where all the blood is from. I guess we won't know till he wakes up. Go wash him up some and get him out of those clothes, then he can sleep in your bed." She sighed. "Why were you so late?"

"The date." Itachi replied, looking her in the eyes. "Once again I'm soiled in blood on the same date."

"... Get cleaned up too." She was getting to old for such things, but they needed her.

Itachi removed the boys shirt and pants after he had removed his shoes and socks, he ran a wet towel over the boys blood stained face and tilted his head to look at the now cleaned area, whisker like markings could be made out and full pouty lips.

"Don't tell me your bringin home pets, un?" Deidara asked as he walked in, looking at the blond. "He's cute, un?"

Itachi glanced at his foster brother, a year or so older then the boy on the bathroom floor. He had to agree the boy before him on the floor was cute. Sasori stood behind Deidara, he glanced down at the boy then tugged on his blonds arm making Deidara pull back some so the redhead could get a better look.

"Gaara's age." Sasori looked down the hall. Who really wanted to venture and knock on THAT redheads door? It ment atleast a fist to the face, even Tsunade refused to knock on his door, after all she had the boys to do that kind of dirty work.

"Maybe he knows him, un?"

"Gaara?" A voice ask from behind. "Yeah, right, he's so fucking antisocial I doubt he knows our names.

"Your Kisame." A cold voice informed them and the boy named gulped.

"Hehe, yeah, right. Shit I got school work." The teen headed down the hall at a run.

"Who might I know?" Gaara asked tilting his head to the side, Sasori and Deidara pulled away so Gaara could see the blond.

Gaara thought a moment, he stepped inside and pushed Itachi aside. "Naruto?" he questioned, when given no reply he pulled his hand back and slapped the boy across the face – hard.

Even Itachi winced at the sound.

It did the job though. The blond awoke in a scream and held his face, blue eyes teary. Gaara looked into them speaking once more. "Naruto, your covered in blood."

The blond looked down. "AHHA! I'm naked!"

"No your not." Gaara nodded to the boxers, looking at the blonds blush.

Naruto looked around, confussed now. "How'd you all get in my house?!"

"Your in ours, dumbass, un."

"Oh... Why?!"

"I found you on the beach." Itachi spoke and put the wet towel down. "Shower." He nodded to the tub and stood, the others following as he left, except Gaara who didn't get the whole privacy thing really... When it came to other people that is.

"Gaara, could you like leave?" Naruto blushed standing on shaky legs.

Gaara shrugged and walked out, closing the door behind him. Itachi waited by the door new clothes for the boy in his arms. He waited a good thirty minutes till the boy stuck his head out, Itachi handed the iteams to him and waited for him to dress. Once out Itachi lead Naruto to his room.

"Tsunade said you can rest and tell her what happened in the morning." Itachi nodded to the bed.

"Thanks... Is this your bed." He recived a nod. "I can sleep on the floor, you shouldn't be kicked out of your own bed"

"I'll be fine."

"Well, at least share the bed then. Its big enough for two." Naruto blushed and Itachi nodded lightly.

* * *

A/N:

Well first you should know who all Tsunade is fostering and how old they are:

Itachi – **June 9****th**** – 17 – Living with Tsunade**

Itachi was moved in after his family died in a car crash when he was 13.

Deidara – Sep 7th – 16 – Living with Tsunade

Deidara was moved in after he caused trouble with his last home when he was 14.

Sasori – March 20th – 18 – Living with Tsunade

Sasori was moved in after his grandma died when he was 13.

Kisame – May 18th – 16 – Living with Tsunade

Kisame was moved in after his father was thrown in jail when he was 15.

Gaara – **Jan 19****th**** – 15 – Living with Tsunade**

Gaara was moved in after he got out of the mental institution for killing his family when he was 7 he was 14 when he moved in.

Shikamaru – **Sep 22****nd**** – 14 – Living with Tsunade**

Shikamaru was 14 when he moved in after his mother died.

Kiba – July 6th – 14 – Living with Tsunade

Kiba was moved in after he was found on the streets at the age of 13.

Haku – **Jan 4****th**** – 14 – Living with Tsunade**

Haku was the youngest let in at the age of 10, having been sexually abused by his dad.

Zabuza – **Aug 15****th**** – 18 – Living with Tsunade**

Zabuza moved in after his last foster parents kicked him out for fighting to much he moved in at the age of 13.

Hidan – Jan 3rd – 23 – Moved out of Tsunade's home

Kakuzu – April 1st – 27 – Moved out of Tsunade's home

Zetsu – Nov 12th – 24 – Moved out of Tsunade's home

Pain – Oct 27th – 26 – Moved out of Tsunade's home

Note bold birthdays are their **correct birthdays** the ones I made up are not in bold.

Also, the month of the year this starts in is April, so Haku is the youngest!

Couples, yes Tsunade is raising a bunch of yoai boys.

HakuxZabuza

ItachixNaruto

SasorixDeidara

ShikimaruxNeji

Thats all the couples I'm going for. I've also added a bit of a profile for each one encase you didn't see it above, this way you know why each one is there at Tsunade's and why some aren't!!

People who will not be in this fic:

Kankuro

Temari

Sasuke

Sorry guys but I'm not working them in to this fic.

THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED ON TUESDAYS, AS WELL AS A NORMAL HIGH IS UPDATED, UNLESS I CHANGE IT TO SUNDAYS. Thanks.

R&R If you like it, flamers welcome!


End file.
